Something More
by Escapingreality84
Summary: When Colt Cabana becomes friends with a fan he just thinks he is helping her learn to speak up. But with a little push from a friend, his eyes open that maybe it could be something more.


I laughed at my friend passed out on my couch. We had been up late talking and just goofing around in my studio apartment. I was proud of how far Liz had come. That's how we first became friends. Normally I keep myself distanced from making a relationship of any kind with someone who is a fan. But the first email she sent me intrigued me. She apologized for not speaking at a show I was performing at and how awesome I had done. She told me she was shy and couldn't speak to anyone who was famous, which amused me she considered me a celebrity. Of course, being how I was, I did a little face book stalking. She didn't seem too creepy, and actually a little too normal to be a wrestling fan. We saw each other a few more times at my shows, and I put the extra effort to show her I was normal and that she could talk to me without being nervous. It had continued and we even managed to hang out a few times when I was local around her. She seemed happy to get to know Scott, and not just Colt.

I wasn't used with having chicks in the apartment, but she had let me know she would be in the Chicago area for a friends wedding, so I actually cleaned up a bit. She figured if I was around, we should meet up and just hang out away from the wrestling world. She lucked out I wasn't in some other country and I was more than happy to see my friend. I offered her my couch, but she said she didn't want to impose and got a hotel. However, as of last night she didn't get back to it. I had run her all over Chicago showing her everywhere and anywhere that was important to me and a must see. It had been a fun night overall, and I was kicking myself for looking at her a little differently as I watched her sleep. My mind wandered and I caught myself wondering if my mother would like her. That made me freeze in my place. As far as I knew she thought of us as just friends and I now that I've finally got her talking, I didn't want to mess it up with those thoughts. I took one last look at her curled up on my couch and headed to the kitchen to figure out food.

I was lost in thought when I heard my front door unlock and someone just walk inside. Only one other person had a key to my place, which being he was in the area less than I was, so I was unsure why I gave him one.

"You know there's a random chick sleeping on your couch right?" Phil asked as he found me staring in the fridge.

"Yea, that's my friend Liz." He looked back over his shoulder.

"Ah, so that's her. She's cute," I gave him a look to tell him to keep it down, "Wasn't she getting a hotel room?" He asked grabbing an apple out of a bowl in my kitchen.

"I did the standard Chicago tour yesterday, and by the time we got back it was late." He nodded. If she wasn't on my couch I don't think he would've believed me. I guess I've mentioned her a few times to him, which I didn't realize.

"How is she doing with the whole talking thing?"

"Fine. But when she wakes up and sees you wandering around she's probably going to be quiet, so be nice." He laughed.

"Hey, you told me she was at that signing in New York. I was nice then, supposedly."

"Yea, who knows if she was telling the truth or just trying to be nice to me because you're my friend."

We tried to be quiet but it wasn't long before Liz woke up. I watched as she tried to bush out her hair with her fingers, before coming to join us. I saw the panic in her eyes when she saw who else was sitting there.

"Good morning," she said, "Um, I should probably head back to my hotel to shower and stuff, but we can meet up later for lunch or something?"

"I'm sure he has something around you can change into, and a shower, so you don't get lost in Chicago," Phil said just to mess with her a little by talking first.

"Liz, as you know this Phil or CM Punk. Phil this is my friend Liz."

"Nice to see you again," he said with a smile.

"Um..yea, you too. I don't want to be a bother Scott. You guys don't get to see each other too often. So do what guys do and we can try to meet up later and all." Before I could even say another Phil spoke up again.

"We probably were just going to order in and watch bad movies if anything. Nothing wrong with extra company."

"I'm sure I have some t-shirts lying around that will fit and all. You don't have to go." She kept looking back between me and Phil, "It's really ok. I swear he's not as scary as you think he is." She laughed and gave in.

I left her only for a second telling her to help herself to anything in my fridge and went to find her something to wear. I found a pair of my shorts and a small shirt I sold at my gimmick table. I put them in the bathroom with a towel and went back to make sure Punk wasn't tormenting her. She was sitting across from him with a polite smile, but not looking up from her cereal. I let her know there were clothes and a towel in the bathroom for whenever she was ready. She also lucked out because I had extra tooth brushes from all the times I bought them before travel, and forgot I had already purchased them. She laughed saying it was good to have a wrestler friend, thanked me, and finished her breakfast. Punk worked hard at trying to get her to talk, but her shyness and fear of saying something dumb was definitely going against her. She excused herself to shower and it wasn't long before she joined us to pick a movie. I had seen her in my fan shirts before, but with her hair wet, being in my shorts, and a colt of personality shirt seemed hotter for some reason. Punk had claimed an arm chair and the two of us picked different ends of the couch. We had snacks, soda, and a very relaxed atmosphere. Around the time the first movie was done, she was relaxed enough to make some comments here and there. She even started rolling her eyes at his teasing instead of turning bright red. I whispered to her that she was doing well, and she smiled and nodded. We both were more relaxed more on the couch and not sitting as far away from each other as we could anymore.

We were making fun of some character in the movie we were watching when Phil caught her stretching and twisting her back a bit.

"You ok?" he asked. I've known him for so long I could seriously hear the wheels turning in his head and knew he was planning something.

"Yea, I'm good," she answered, "I think between the plane, running around, and passing out on the couch last night I'm a little achy and all."

"At work the masseuses are great with that kind of stuff. I know my buddy here never actually went to them, but he's watched. I bet he could give a decent massage that might help." I glared at him knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"It's ok," she laughed, "I've already taken over your couch and time. Not going to make you work on your off day too." I laughed trying to get the thoughts of touching my friend out of my mind.

"Oh come on," Punk pushed, "It would help and then you'll be more than ready for whatever else you have planned before you leave. Sitting on that plane going home with back pain won't be fun. I'd offer but I'm too damn lazy to get out of this chair." We both looked at each other. I surged my shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm desperate." I laughed.

"Yea, that makes me feel loved and needed." She playfully smacked my arm as I moved on the couch in between my spread legs.

"I can speak to you, so I'm going to guess you mean something. Now help loosen me up and make me less tight." My jaw dropped, Punk almost spit out his Pepsi and she smiled showing me she knew exactly how wrong we would take it. And being that she said it in front of Punk to me showed she was definitely more relaxed. Now it was my turn to help, and also an excuse to let me touch her.

Liz leaned forward a little. I moved her hair off her neck and moved it around to the front. She tried to hide it, but I felt her shake a little when my fingers brushed her neck. I then went to work. She had so many knots in her back.

"Bad week at work?"

"You know it. Never work with family," she laughed. I laughed. She spoke up to fill Phil in. He smiled, pretending he didn't know. After a little while of hard work, I patted her back and let her know I was all done.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better." She leaned into me and gave me a hug. I returned it but didn't want to let go. It seemed she didn't want to either as she just leaned back on me and rested her head on my chest turning to watch the movie. "I'm too lazy and relaxed to move now, sorry. Phil's laziness must be contagious."

"Nah, it's cool," I said holding her. Punk looked over with a grin and then back to the movie. It was hard to focus on the movie with her lying in my arms. It almost felt like she was always meant to be there. I scolded myself for thinking these things when she was just my friend. We had vented about insane exs to give each other a laugh, but it didn't give me any reason to let my mind wander. That was until she looked up and caught me staring at her. We both paused, and blushed. Maybe I wasn't the only one thinking this way. I tried to be a gentleman but I couldn't help it. I lifted her up a little and she didn't stop me. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to her. She responded and her hand rested on my chest. My right hand reached around and tangled in her hair pulling her closer. My tongue touched her lips begging for entrance and she opened to me. I couldn't believe after all my thoughts and realizations were moving forward. I've kissed my fair share of girls, especially when I was young and stupid, but it had never felt or tasted this good. The world and whatever movie we were watching disappeared. All that matter right now was that I was holding Liz, kissing her, and it felt so right.

A loud forced cough broke us apart. I had completely forgotten we weren't alone. We both looked over at him embarrassed.

"We'll I see my job is done, I'm going to head home."

"You don't have to go," Liz squeaked out separating us and going to the other end of the couch, "Um…the movie isn't done."

"Yea, um, there's still more Pepsi," I added.

"Nah. I have to pack anyway. House shows and all. It was nice to meet you, Liz," he said getting up. He gave her a hug, "Hopefully I'll see you again." She just nodded. "See ya around, bud. Behave! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's not much you don't do," I told him back.

"True. Enjoy your visit."

We both followed him with our eyes as he picked up his bag and walked out the door. He locked the door behind him which was probably a ploy to make us laugh and relax. We both turned over to each other unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry…"I started but she cut me off.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I laughed.

"We'll I'm not sorry about that. I'm sorry I have friends like Phil."

"He's not that bad, I guess."

"Will you be able to talk to him if you see him again?"

"Probably not."

"So um…should we talk about what just happened or I don't know." She blushed a little too.

"Yea, I don't know either. I'm not going to complain or anything. I wasn't expecting it. And um…I don't want you to think I'm a ring rat." She just spit out the end fast but I couldn't help but lose it. She just sat there waiting for me to catch my breath.

"I would never ever think that," I reached for her hands and held them in mine, "We've known each other and talked long enough that I know you aren't just my friend to get in my pants. You are different than other woman I've met at shows, and because of our talking I know you are more than just a fan. I mean I'm a fan too and all. Phil obviously realized it before I did, but I like you, Liz. But I know dating or being with a wrestler is hard with all the travel and all. But I would like to try."

"The travel never would bug me. When I used to joke around with my girls when I was younger at shows, it was always a good laugh being able to get rid of a guy for awhile because they are touring. I trust you to be away, and we talk a lot as is. But I don't want to ruin what we have now either I guess." I smiled knowing she did feel the same way and had the same doubts I did.

"I had the same reservations, until I kissed you. Now, I'm more than willing to try anything to see what happens. I'd really really like to see. Can we try it?" She thought it over in her mind and slowly grinned.

"Damn you being a great kisser and all around nice guy. Ok. We'll try and figure something out." She leaned forward to kiss me sealing the deal. I was an overall pretty happy guy, but I couldn't even describe how happy it made me and pulled her closer. I never imagined answering an email could lead to this.

I woke up that night in my own bed with my arms wrapped around my friend, and just smiled. After we had enjoyed each other, we went to her hotel to check her out. We didn't have much time before she went home, and I wasn't ready to let her go. I took her out for dinner and we easily transitioned to still friends but now a little more. We behaved ourselves that night, but I wouldn't let Liz sleep on the couch again. Her back pressed against my chest, just felt so right. Mine. I thought to myself kissing her on the forehead. All Mine. Yea it was probably too soon to think that way, but it felt perfect. I've had a lot of crazy experiences in my life. Ones with my friends, with women, and with traveling in other countries. All had been challenges that I had overcome. I knew this would be a challenge like them, but I also knew like the other ones I've faced…I'd end up where I was meant to be. And hopefully Liz would right there with me for the ride.


End file.
